Lemon for my imdb new moon chatroll girlies
by i.heart.the.doctor
Summary: they asked me to write a Edward/ Angela lemon that is set in a closet... so here it is :


**A/N: I don't own twilight i was just asked to do very naughty things with Edward and Angela lol**

**Ok this is wierd. I hate non cannon pairings but now 2 of my 3 fics are just that! What the heck is going on?? lol.... This one shot is didicated to the girls in the imdb new moon chatroll thingy :)... Fuschia Cherry challenged me to write an Edward/ Angela lemon set in a closet... so here it is :)  
**

ANG pov

I was walking down the corridor on my way to Spanish. Ben hadn't delivered again. If he was going to drag me out to the car during lunch the least he could do is make sure I enjoyed it as well.

I was walking past the girls toilets when I felt a cool breeze on my neck.

"Ben didn't satisfy again I see." I jumped and turned round to see the golden eyes of Edward Cullen staring back at me. He had a smirk on his face. How did he know? Was it that obvious how sexually frustrated I was. His eyes were smouldering as I gazed into them.

"I could help you know." he whispered. I simply gasped is shock.

"I have a boy friend." I argued feebly

"He doesn't have to know." and with that he grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the near by janitors closet.

The second the door closed his lips were on mine. He kissed me with so much passion I thought I was going to melt. I could faintly tell the smell of cleaning products in the back ground but it couldn't seem to take my concentration away from the man in front of me. The way he was holding me set me on fire.

His hand slowly snaked up my purple sweater. The cold texture of his hand caused a sensual shiver. The contrast of his skin with the heat of the air around us made my head spin. All I could feel at that point in time was the sheer lust running through my veins.

His hand roughly grabbed a hold of my breast, I gasped, arching up into his form. My hands suddenly got a mind of their own and began to work their way up Edwards chest. His stomach was so firm. I felt my panties getting wetter at the thought of running my tongue along his muscles.

He lifted my sweater over my head allowing me to gasp for air before his lips met mine again. I could feel his erection pressing against my stomach. All I could think about now was finding my release.

"Please Edward. I need to to touch me. Please." I begged.

His hand reached up my skirt. I felt his cool fingers tease the edge of my underwear, running lazily up and down the lacy fabric before he tore then clean off.

"Oh God. Edward." I breathed before his fingers began running up and down my folds. My hips bucked towards him as his thumb brushed along my clit.

I was getting impatient. 2 of his fingers pushed into my dripping core and began furiously pumping. I knew then that I would need more. My hand reached down and began to unbuckle his belt. He suddenly realised what I wanted and he removed his jeans even faster. His throbbing erection sprang free. Edward Cullen was not a small man.

I hitched my legs around his waist as he began to tease my entrance with his tip.

"Now Edward, Please." I ordered. And with that he thrust deep into me. He filled me completely. I began to slowly move my hips and he met me thrust for thrust.

"Harder." I begged. He quickly obliged. He was pounding into with such force I didn't think I would last long. He adjusted my position against the wall so he could go deeper. He began to hit the right spot. His thrusts became quicker and more urgent. I knew it wouldn't last much longer. I began to feel my body tense and my stomach muscles clench as I reached the most amazing orgasm of my teenage life.

I felt Edward's cock twitch and I knew he'd come undone as well. My own orgasm milking him of his own. He rested his forehead against mine.

"Fell better now?" he asked grinning smugly. I just stared back. My whole body felt like jelly and b=my brain had yet to begin working again. He laughed at my dumbfounded expression. "I take that as a yes." he stated as he pulled his jeans back up. "I'll see you around Angela." he said casually as he walked out of the closet. I just stood there and tried to collect my thoughts. What the fuck just happened?

**A/N: Considering this was written for a laugh i don't think it turned out too bad :)**

**this goes out to: Fuschia Cherry, RCD, Dangerous, Abbiicakes, Cmaus, LMT and even though she's not in the chatroll it goes out to my dear punkfarie lol cause i loves her!! **

***kisses all***

**xxx**


End file.
